kidnapped by a prince
by DoodleGamer15
Summary: when fionna's daughter cloe gets kidnapped the search is on! will she be found? and if so what happens next?
1. Chapter 1

hi my name is clara and this is my authors note thing :p so to understand what the butt is going on here is the link to my last story plz do read it will help a lot and I just got somewhat of a shout out so big shout out to Unknownstanger3 the person put me in a chapter (14) after he/she hadn't posted for 3 months an was about to give up on the story but I had put in the comments 'Wait did anyone think that may unknownauthor might be dead 0-0" sorry I got the name wrong but he/she got the stuff back together and started writing again so thank you for saying my name in it but enough about shout out stuff and heres the link to my last story and enjoy this one link: s/9992384/1/Pushed-through-dimensions

**Kidnapped by a prince**

**(Narrater)**

**This is just a run down If you don't know who spark, Cloe and chewy Charles are they are from the last story (Pushed Through Dimensions). Cloe is fionna and Marshall's daughter and Chewy Charles is Gumball and ice queens son and chewy kidnapped Cloe. And spark is flame prince and some random girl's son that likes cloe deeply and she likes him back. **

**Chewy's POV**

**"Wow" as I stare at Cloe, she just beat up a red dragon and is now sucking the red out of it Wow just Wow. I always stare at the ice ceiling in my bedroom at night thinking about kidnapping Cloe so she can be mine all mine and we can get married have kids named guntina and Bruce. You know what as I stoud up I'm gonna do it I'm gonna marry Cloe and we will be happy just us 13 year olds. The wedding will be, wait a sec I haven't even kidnapped her yet well what am I waiting for"**

**Cloe's POV**

**"What where am I, why is it so cold and dark?" **

**"It's because you are in my hidden room" as a boy my age aproached me**

**"Hey I've seen you before you always stare at me from the ice castle, Ice castle that's where I am release me at once" I said fermly in the cage with laser bars**

**" oh ohhhhhhh cloe I won't let anything in this world keep us apart" **

**"What the hey hey was that?!" **

**" I found a page in my mothers closet with lyrics on it though it said fionna in stead of cloe"**

**" right my mom told me that story but I'm not gonna tell you it because you kidnapped me! You butt face!"**

**" calm down sweetness tomorrow you will be fitted by my mothers penguins." **

**"Fitted for what exactly"**

**"Our wedding silly it's in a month" **

**My jaw just dropped and I just stared at him for like 5 minutes. Marriage I don't wanna get married I'm 13 besides I don't even like him. **

**"Marriage! (I finally said) I'm not ready for that I'm only 13!"**

**"So am I aren't we perfect for eachother" **

**"No, no we're I don't know anything about you! I don't even know your name!" **

**"Chewy Charles the 2nd"**

**Ok so the kids name is chewy, oh this is great I was kidnapped by someone named chewy that's such a stupid name. That night I thought about my mom and dad and aunt cake and uncle monacronicorn the great adventures of legend, and I wonder are they looking for me is my mom freaking out what's going on. I reach out my finger and touch the laser it's reflecting off a never ending source of light but the light that can kill me can only be from the sun I think I just found the exit**

**Spark's POV **

**Where's fionna I was suppose to meet her in the forest for our secret picnic. She would never miss it has something happend to her I think I'm gonna pay a visit to a sertain treehouse today. As I approach the door I hear screams and Crys from the house. It sounded like . what's going on? I knocked on the door. Mr. Abadeer answered the door. "Hello I was wondering if cloe was home we were suppose to go dungeon hunting but she never came" "come in" he said "cloe went missing last night she just disappeared we have called the police but there not much help. So I was just about to call you I need your help to find her are you up to it spark?" **

**"Anything for cloe"**

**thank you so much for reading dis ;) luv yah**

**-clara**


	2. Will anyone find me?

Sorry for not posting last weekend I was helping friend with boy problems and taking a plane to Sochi to watch friends and family compete but no excuses here is chapter 2

luv yah ;) -Clara

Chewy's POV

As I walk in with cloe's breakfest I see her trying to reflect the light with her demen cat hat

"What are you doing!? (As she just about put her hat under the light. I snatched her hat from her hands) your going to rune your hat!"

"Oh that's right the you think I'm perfect and I must stay that way or else the frozen gum will die" she said to me.

I handed her the meal and when she was done I let her out to be fitted by the penguins. They put her in a beautiful ball gown with a big black Ribben around the waist

"I look stupid" she quietly murmured

That night I thought to myself, am I doing the right thing? Of course I am we are meant for eachother but she seems so unhappy, what do I do to make her happy what do I do to make her love me, ofiacialy.

Cloe's POV

"Uhhhhhhh

What do I do what do I do" as I pulled out a gronolla bar I didn't eat it I just stared at the shiny rapper it reminded me of mirrors "That's it" I held the rapper up to 2 of the sun bars and they reflected off the the rapper and shot up upon the roof.

I slipped out of of my prison but where would I go now? Then I saw the my red backpack I surched through it he hadn't taken anything out of it so I grabbed my sword out of it and started chipping the wall. Then I heard foot steps so I hid in a cabinet he came first he thought I was just invisible but then when he put a slick though the lasers he new I was somewhere else in the room so he just left but I saw him put in the combination.

Chewy's POV

Now that she knows the cobination she will walk straight into our wedding and into another cage so she can never leave she will be mine all mine

Sparks POV

I've surched every kingdom but the candy kingdom and ice kingdom maybe princeCinomonbun will know anything. He told me to go through the last princes stuff to see all I found was wet files as if they've been frozen and melted not that long ago but if it was frozen by ice queen it could frozen for years and then just melt but why would ice queen take cloe then I found a picture with cloe's mom and the last prince on it have they dated before wait ice queen kidnap the old prince did she marry the old prince and then have a kid and does that kid like cloe oh my glob I gotta go to the ice kingdom and get cloe back

Thank you for reading i will hopefully post a new chapter next week bye!


	3. Am I free?

authors note:

good day mates so i apologize in advance if there are spelling mistakes auto correct had been a butt face lately so this authors note will be short so just injoy chapter 3 luv yah ;) -Clara

Cloe's POV

"There's something going on he wouldn't just give me the combination, didnt he say that tomorrow was the wedding. Oh I get it. It's a trap" so I just kept chipping at the wall, it was night " perfect" just as I flew out ice queen and some pink guy saw me and brought me back in. The pink guy just stared at me then chewy came in. I just rolled my eyes sat down in the corner and started playing with my hair, wait he still has my hat I can't lose that. I ran at him and grabbed his shirt i held him close"where my hat bubble brain!" He took it out of his pocket and put it on my head then I punched him, his mom didnt like that she shoved me in a cell. The sun started to rise and I turned to the window in the cell

Chewy's POV

"NO!" I screamed as the sun rised, I grabbed a towel from the kitchen and put it in front of the window then I started covering the rest. " she can't be in the sun" my mother just left the room in anger yet my father stayed all he's been doing since he saw her is stare, it's getting wierd. " father do you mind" " what oh yes I'll leave you two to be" he said. Then it was just us. I pulled out a gummy ring that I found in the garbage it was probably the most beautiful ring I've ever seen, father said that it was going to his first choice he was going to marry someone besides my mother but she rejected him. And I handed it to cloe. Can we aleast be really really good friends? I said

Cloe's POV

I kissed him on the cheek then slapped him, he protected me from the sun and he flipping kidnapped me so now I'm in a prision I can escape from easily. He handed my a gummy and asked to be friends but then it started to get hot really hot, spark barged in the door to see me in an ice prision and chewy standing right in front of me he grabbed some tin foil out of his pocket and wrapped his hands, (I new what he was doing) he picked me up and whupped chewys butt and took off. I hit my head on the ice bars so I was knocked out.

Sparks POV

If cloe isn't here I'll probably die, I love her so much and I don't wanna loose her. I started thinking about the kidnapper and I got mad like hulk mad and I went into commando mode (commando mode is where spark goes all flames and really anger and out of control (he also can't remember anything) ) and burst into the ice castle out of control then I saw a pink kid round the same age as us and cloe. The pink kid kidnapped cloe! So I beat him up, grabbed cloe and ran off. That's all I can remember from when I was in commando mode

thank you for reading

luv yah ;) -Clara


End file.
